A Clockwork RWBY
by CorvusofBeacon
Summary: Corvus Purpura, the quiet boy who made it to Beacon exclusively through his skill. Alex Ozpin, the rejected son of the Headmaster of Beacon academy, the boy who attends Beacon at the command of another. This is their story. (Very bad at summaries.)


The first day of school, something very few have come to enjoy. Corvus Purpura was no exception, the purple clad boy housing a rather deep seated hatred for it. The dirty looks he got never really helped, those still wrapped up in the discrimination against the faunus always causing unnecessary hardships. As he exited the airship that had brought him to the most prestigious fighting school in Remnant he simply kept his head down, ignoring the remarks the pair of wings on his back always drew. As the other students mingled in the attempt to learn who their new classmates would be for the next four years of their lives Corvus avoided the crowds, simply waiting for word from the headmaster as to what they were to do. Finally all the first years were called together for instructions. The speech was brief, the message simple. They were to be launched into the Emerald Forest with to goal of collecting an unspecified artifact. While they were in pursuit of this artifact they would encounter their partner, who they would be stuck with for the remainder of their time at Beacon. Corvus simply took it all in waiting for the chance to get back into the thick of things.

Corvus looked from left to right observing the others going into the forest with him, some of them blatantly excited, others apparently horrified of the concept of once again being forced to confront the creatures of Grimm. Corvus on the other hand sat there indifferently, while he always did enjoy confronting the Grimm he wasn't overly fond of the idea that the first person he sees will be stuck with him for quite some time. The platform under his feet suddenly pushed up and he was flung into the air over the forest. Corvus simply unfurled his wings and glided before landing in the canopy of the forest. Almost immediately after landing the brush began rustling behind him and out came a boy clad in orange and black casually walking with his hands in his pockets. Corvus and this new boy simply stared at each other for a while before either said anything. "Hello, I'm Corvus" Corvus said extending his hand. "Alex Ozpin, lets just skip the formalities and continue on." Alex said and continued walking. Corvus simply followed him and asked, "Ozpin, so I assume you're related to the headmaster?". "Oh yes but he's not very proud of that fact. In fact he tried to get rid of me. We don't really talk anymore.". "So you stay with your mother then?" Corvus asked. "Well she's not really my mother but she may as well be." Alex replied. The two walked in silence for a while with no specific destination in mind. After roughly an hour the duo stumbled upon what they assumed to be artifacts, Alex quickly reaching out and taking one at random. "Mission accomplished now we leave yes?" Alex asked, yet he moved on without waiting for an answer. Once again the pair walked silently through the forest. Corvus suddenly stopped and began to listen very intently to the forest. "Do you hear that?" He asked Alex. "No, but I'll take your word for it. What exactly am I supposed to be listening to though?". "Beowolves, quite a few of them just up ahead of us. I suggest avoiding them." Corvus stated. "Well I suggest killing them all." With that Alex unsheathed two twin tonfa and ran ahead. Corvus having no other choice, charged after him drawing a sword from a sheath and pulling a shield off his back. Alex had gained quite a bit of ground on Corvus and when the latter boy caught up to him he was already engaging the pack of Grimm in front of him. Corvus ran forward running his blade through the first Beowolf he encountered before spinning to release the blade and slicing in a wide arc and the group in front of him. In the mean time Alex was busy with a secondary group of the Grimm, consistently blocking their attacks but unable to find a window for which he could make his own. Finally growing tired of being unable to attack, he smashed the ground around him with enough force to knock up the group around him allowing him to make his attack, jumping from Beowolf to Beowolf striking at their bodies which quickly became corpses. However as soon as the first group dissipated a second appeared, lunging at the boy. Alex attacked back, smashing his left tonfa into the jaw of one Beowolf before extending the bladed edge of his right tonfa and impaling the creature. He quickly turned on his heel and rammed both his weapons into the legs of another approaching creature watching it crumple to the ground and then stabbing it again making sure it was dead. He made a complete about face in time to watch the creature behind him be pierced by a hail of arrows fired from the secondary form of Corvus' sword. Alex took a quick glance towards Corvus only to see a small mountain of corpses at his feet as he fired arrow after arrow into the thinning pack of Grimm. Before Alex could move on to the next Beowolf they began to run, recognizing that that were defeated. "Well, we win" Alex mused. "Yes we did, now may we move on?" Corvus asked rhetorically, walking away his pace quickening so as to return to Beacon sooner. Alex simply smiled to himself, 'Oh will this be interesting."

The duo managed to return to the school well ahead of any other group, passing of their artifact to Ms. Goodwitch and returning to the current sleeping area of the first years. After around an hour of waiting around all the students had returned and the initiation ceremony commenced. Team after team was announced, none of which were the two partners on. They were called last and, in a rare exception, were not put on a team but rather were simply to be a duo. Alex once again mused to himself, "This will be interesting.".


End file.
